The New Heroes of Olympus
by aubrey.lawson1206
Summary: Aubrey, Callie, and Austin join forces with the gang from The Heroes of Olympus to save their friend, Jason Grace, from the clutches of evil. Will they all survive and and save Jason? Or will their worlds be torn apart? And is Percy getting over Annabeth?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Aubrey Today, the weirdest thing happened. First, let me introduce myself. My name is Aubrey Grace. I have two best friends: Callie Pearce and Austin Daley. Anyway, Callie and I walked into West Lake High school for our very first day thinking we were going to have the best four years of our lives. We met Austin at his locker and walked to our first class together. Mr. James, our history teacher, told us to begin working on memorizing the African countries while he stepped out to talk to another teacher. Well while he was out of the class, the most gorgeous guy from 8th grade, Jack Reece, came up to the cluster of desks where me, Callie, and Austin sat. He plopped down in the desk next to mine and scooted closer to me. My stomach erupted into butterflies as he leaned in and whispered "Did you get prettier over the summer? Or is it just me?" He flashes me a bright white smile and walks away with Callie giving me the "what was that about?" eye as he went . I just laughed and shook my head. "It was nothing!" I said unconvincingly. Here's where things went wrong. Jack eventually walked back over to where my desk was with his things, but right as he sat down, Mr. James walked through the door. He started yelling at Jack to go back to his original seat but Jack refused. This really ticked him off. He walked up to Jack, picked him up by the front of his shirt flew out the open window. That's right, I said FLEW. He sprouted wings and just like that he was gone with Jack struggling for freedom. As soon as they were gone I leaped from my seat and climbed out of the open window, hoping to see Jack lying on the ground unharmed with Mr. James standing over him laughing. That's not what I saw. I saw a chihuahua about the size of my head. I knelt down to pet it, but it grew. It grew into a 3 headed beast that was part lion, goat, and had a snake-headed tail. I recognized it from Greek mythology, a Chimera. Callie and Austin sprinted to my side as soon as they saw what was happening, because apparently they saw the gigantic beast too. Callie apparently knew what to do because she starts running toward the lake that sits behind the school. I yell at Austin to follow her and he nods and starts sprinting beside of me, trying to catch up to our friend. I saw here jump into the lake as we came within ear shot. "JUMP IN!" she yelled as she plunged into the icy water that is West Lake. I look at Austin before running and diving into the lake after her. The last thing I remember is seeing Callie pulling me onto the shore and feeling myself shaking like an earthquake, freezing and unable to move or breathe. Then, everything went black. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Aubrey I wake up in room full of people on cots, most with bandages and casts and things of that nature. I look to my left and almost spring out of the cot I'm lying in. Beside of me stands the most handsome guy I have ever seen, and that's saying a lot! He smiled at me when he saw I was awake and sat down at the end of my cot by my feet. He had sandy brown hair, big bright blue eyes, and a mischievous smile that gleamed. He must've noticed I was studying him, because he grinned again. "Hi, I'm Conner Stoll!" He said enthusiastically, "And you are Aubrey, I assume?" I nod. "Well," he starts, "Your friends have told me a little bit about you, but not a lot. Why don't you start by telling me about yourself, and I'll will tell you where you are and why you're here", he says. "Alright." I agree. I tell him about how my dad left my mom and I when I was just a baby, how I have a little sister named Sophie a nd an older brother named Cade, about my ADHD and dyslexia and how Callie and Austin have ADHD too. I tell him about how me, Callie and Austin have gone to school together for the past 6 years and are practically inseparable, and about what happened before I blacked out. All throughout my story, Conner nods and smiles, eyes sparkling, though his smile falters when I tell him about Jack and the way we flirted before him being carried away. I wonder what that was about. He opens his mouth to say something, but a boy with dark hair, sea green eyes, a surfers body, and a handsome face walks up behind him. I smile, probably a little too enthusiastically, because Conner shoots the boy a death glare, which makes the other guy laugh. The boy looks at me and smiles saying, "I'm Percy. And you are?" "Aubrey Grace." I respond. "Well. Aubrey, Chiron instructed me to take you to him so he can explain everything that you've probably been through. Sorry to interrupt your blossoming relationship," he winked at Conner who turned bright red, "but we probably need to leave now." He finished, smiling. He put an arm around my shoulders and walked me out the door of the infirmary, I look back at Conner, only to find him right behind me. "Meet me on the beach, after dinner." And then he was gone. I broke the silence. "Hey Percy?" "Yeah?" "Where are we?" He grins and spreads his arms out from his side (like Vana White) as he said: "Aubrey, welcome to Camp Half-Blood!" "Ok. Well, that explains the summer camp look. Exactly why am I here?" I question him. His playful look gets rather serious. "Aubrey, you know those Greek myths with the gods and everything?" "Yeah?..." "Well, those aren't myths." He stated this carefully as to not freak me out. "That's explains SO much!" I exclaim. His eyebrow arches slightly as if asking what I mean. "The Chimera, my history teacher turning into a dragon thing and carrying off one of my friends, the horse-man that's walking toward us!" At that Percy looks up to find Chiron trotting toward them. "Aubrey, Percy!" The horse-guy yells. "Aubrey, this is Chiron. He is a centaur: half man- half horse." Chiron sees Percy's arm around me and wiggles his eyebrows at Percy who turns red as jerks his arm from around my shoulders. Chiron laughs at this. As we walk toward a big blue house ( ironically named the Big House), Chiron explained more about what the camp did for demigods like me. As we walked up the porch steps of the Big House, he turns to Percy. "Why don't you give this lovely girl a tour of the camp and find her a suitable weapon?" Chiron asks. Percy smiles and says, "Of course! Follow me, Aubrey!" He holds him arm out and I link mine through his, laughing as he gives me a tour of the gorgeous campus. Then we run into Annabeth. 


End file.
